The Bad Girl
by Doccubus
Summary: Now this one is only a challenge, it's completely sick, but that's the point of the challenge. BUT it's good story so read: hints of Yaoi, moresomes, and statutary rape. You've been warned...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DBZ/GT or any of its characters. Now as a creative writer they have told me: The biggest challenge is to write about something very unpleasant to you. If when others read they think it's unpleasant too, then you've succeeded. So please review whether you love this or hate this...**

The Bad Girl

He doesn't get it. Why does he always have to fall for the wrong people? Yamcha always knew he was bisexual, since he was fifteen years old he realized he had an interest in both boys and girls. He had no luck however, actually getting one, until he turned sixteen and he met Bulma. Bulma was his first everything. His first kiss. His first time. Bulma, of course, grew up and matured much faster than Yamcha. Yamcha ceased to be the heroic, sexy man of Bulma dreams and became the boy she once dated. At least compared to Vegeta, he stood no chance.

Yamcha from there went on a whirl of crazy emotions, confusing a good, solid friendship with love. First it was Tien. After Vegeta and Bulma hooked up leaving Yamcha all alone, Yamcha went up to the mountains to train for the androids with Tien and Chiatzu. Tien was kind and gladly allowed him to join his training sessions. Yamcha, the dope, thought that maybe, just maybe Tien had feelings for him. Yamcha fell in love for the first time since Bulma. He would mask his Ki exceptionally well and watch Tien shower in a nearby river. He would watch Tien making love with Lunch. Yamcha couldn't help but envy the multiple-personality beauty. Tien would always fuck her twice. Once with each personality. With the blonde he was rough and merciless, and with the brunette he was soft and tender.

Yamcha longed to be in her position, wishing somehow that Tien could love him, but alas Tien was deeply in love with Lunch and had no feelings for Yamcha except that of a friend. So Yamcha left the mountain range, too painful to train with Tien any longer. Now Yamcha found himself in the Son residence sparring with Goku and Gohan. He soon found that it wasn't at all easy to train with the saiyan father and son duo. In two years the androids would arrive and Yamcha couldn't land a single punch on Goku, Gohan, or Piccolo. Something stirred within him as he trained with the strong warriors and his sights were set on Goku.

As usual Goku was oblivious to it. He made passes but Goku didn't even notice. He remained in love with him until that horrible day. When Goku sacrificed himself to save the world. Oh how Yamcha grieved. He would often go to Goku's home and cry with Chichi, remembering the good times they had and how much he loved Goku. Then something weird happened with Yamcha. He started falling for Chichi. Chichi? Out of all people to fall for, why Chichi? She had never been nice to him. And now in her state of vulnerability, Yamcha couldn't help but fall desperately in love with her.

He was with her through the pregnancy and helped her and Gohan the most he could. It was Krillin who slapped him and said, "stop doing this Yamcha. She doesn't love you, her heart will always belong to Goku."

He went to live with Krillin at the Kame House for a while, to get his mind off of Chichi. Krillin had already been living with android 18 and they had a habit of keeping him up at night with their moans of ecstasy. Who would have thought Krillin knew how to pleasure a woman. 18 never looked happier. He kept expecting to fall in love with the beautiful android, but it never happened. Yamcha's life never went as expected. Instead Yamcha fell in love with Krillin.

Of course Krillin believed Yamcha's advances to be friendly gestures he didn't think Yamcha, who was ten years his senior would be interested in him that way. It was android 18 who noticed, and she made it a point to pleasure Krillin so much that he would never even dream of being with any other man or woman. Obviously, 18 isn't one to take things lying down, she beat the living crap out of Yamcha and married Krillin the next day.

Yamcha disappeared after that. He went to live in the solitude of a mountain tribe far away, so far away. He knew that Krillin and 18 had a child. He also knew Goten and Trunks were getting very strong. He came back into the picture when Goku came back for that one day, But everyone knows what happened after that. With that whole Buu fiasco, Yamcha found himself spending time with all his old loves. It was so painful for him. After Goku saved the Earth again, Yamcha returned to his solitude. He vowed to never let himself go near any of the Z fighters and their families, because the moment he did he would fall desperately in love with him, or her.

…...

Years and years have passed and Marron grew up into a beautiful woman of 15. Android 18 and Krillin couldn't have been happier. Marron always liked to watch Goten, who was 17, and Trunks, who was 18, train together. The boys were substantially stronger than when they were children. Of course no one knew the real reason Marron liked to hang out with the boys. You see, the three of them had an underground channel in where secrets were revealed, sex tv. Goten would record his parents having sex, which was rare because Goku was always training. Or he would record Gohan and Videl, who happened to be very kinky. Trunks recorded his parents who were always a blast to watch. Marron would record her own parents, and they seemed to be the favorites in the show. Krillin was extremely well endowed and 18 was so small this seemed to catch the interest of their millions of viewers.

To put up the ratings the fans had requested for them to record themselves. They had always recorded others and gained millions in profits, now people wanted to see them. They started with Trunks and Goten. The views went from 1 million to 3 as the gay community joined. They don't know why they chose to do the gay part first. Next was the decision of who goes first with Marron. Marron was a virgin and they couldn't just chose at random. After a naked spar between Goten and Trunks which bumped up the views even more, Goten came out victorious.

He was so gentle with her as he took her virginity in front of a live camera. That particular video became the all time favorite. Trunks, on the other hand, took her roughly. Now they met one more time in the solitary hills where they trained to do a final episode. Their viewers were going wild, begging for them to continue, but they couldn't afford to get caught. So for the last episode they promised something their viewers have never seen before, a threesome. Trunks placed the camera strategically and sat down on the grass. He was already naked as he had done a strip tease for the camera. Next Goten did one, then Marron. The two saiyans were sitting on the floor, hard cocks ready, as Marron sat in between them completely naked.

Goten grabbed her breast gently and lowered his head to suckle on it. Trunks did the same with the other. Marron through her head back and moaned. They continued their soft assault until Marron was delirious with lust and breathing too fast. With quick lightening speed, Goten was in between her legs flicking his tongue along her wet folds making her moan. Marron laid down and she could see Trunks hovering above her facing Goten. Trunks grabbed his cock and slipped it into Marron's mouth as Goten worked her vagina with his tongue.

As Marron sucked, Goten stopped his assault and replaced his tongue with his fingers. He leaned forward and captured Trunks' lips in a kiss. They made out until Marron almost gagged on Trunks' cock because her back arched off the ground abruptly. Trunks slipped out of her carefully as an orgasm crashed through her. Goten continued to pump his finger until Marron sagged in relief. "We have to get you ready," Trunks said pushing Marron up and over so she was doggy style. Goten laid down underneath her and grabbed her to lay her on top of him. Trunks was directly behind Marron's ass and he waited for Goten to go first. Goten stuffed his thick cock into Marron's vagina making her moan in pleasure.

Goten thrust a few times to get her wet then waited for Trunks. Trunks licked his fingers and slipped one into her asshole. Marron's head shot up in surprise and her eyes widened. "There?" she said nervously with a gulp.

"Don't be scared, it doesn't hurt," Goten said.

"Yeah, it feels good," Trunks confirmed. Marron let Trunks continue but was still very tense. Finally, when she was ready Trunks pressed his cock against her hole making Marron moan but shiver in fear. Then in one hard movement Trunks slammed his cock deep inside of her making her scream out in pain.

"Oh fuck!" Marron screamed as she tried to adjust to Trunks' impressive size. Trunks leaned over Marron's head to kiss Goten on the lips, then together they started thrusting. Marron couldn't stop the guttural moans and screams that emanated from her throat as the slammed into her. When Trunks was in so was Goten. Marron was about to explode, and the orgasm that hit sure felt like she did. She let out a loud scream as her body spasmed out of control. Both boys let out a grunt unable to hold it any longer, they released their cum inside of her.

Naturally, being the saiyans that they are, they were still hard. They switched places now. Now Trunks stood up and carried Marron, who wrapped her legs around his waist. Trunks slipped his cock into her vagina and Marron wrapped her arms around his neck in pleasure. From behind her, Goten joined the embrace sticking his cock into her stretched asshole. Trunks extended his arms to wrap around Goten's waist with Marron sandwiched in the middle. Goten did the same around Trunks' waist. Hanging on to each other they started thrusting, this time at different paces. When Goten was in, Trunks was out. Marron couldn't breathe, think, or relax.

In one swift movement the boys slammed into her at the same exact time, at just the right spot. Marron screamed as an orgasm ripped through her without warning. She was trembling in between the two, and the thrust a few more times until finally they came inside of her and fell to their knees, holding Marron still of course. Trunks laid on his back with Marron laying her head on his chest. Goten was laying his head on Marron's back and they just stayed their for a few minutes before getting up to shut off the camera.

…...

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Yamcha said wide-eyed looking at the computer screen. He pressed replay and confirmed his beliefs. "Oh my God, it's Goten, Trunks, and Marron! Having a threesome!" He couldn't believe that he had witnessed such a sight. And today Krillin, 18, and Marron were coming to visit him, how could he look at her? An idea struck Yamcha's head then. He was still in love with Krillin. The ones he liked before him were just crushes, but Krillin he loved. He knew something about Marron that would destroy her life, and she did look a lot like Krillin. Did he dare?

…...

Krillin rang the doorbell happily. A smile from ear to ear. He was sure happy to see Yamcha again. 18 felt a little uneasy, but she hoped Yamcha had forgotten all about that stupid obsession he had over 15 years ago. Marron could care less. Yesterday she had that threesome and her body was so sore she could even move. A doctor confirmed she had a broken rib and her spine was nearly dislocated. Must have been when they sandwiched her the second time.

Yamcha opened the door excitedly and rushed to hug Krillin tightly. 18 rolled her eyes in disgust and grabbed one of Yamcha's hands squeezing it tightly. Yamcha almost yelped, he bit his lip and looked at 18 who gave him a harsh warning glance. Yamcha immediately let go of Krillin and let him in. Marron was the last to follow and she noted with a bit of discomfort the look of mischief Yamcha gave her. They sat in the living room chatting for a while, then Yamcha brought four cups of tea.

They drank their teas and talked for a while. Marron never said a word, she was bored out of her mind and so sore. She just wanted to lay in her bed and sleep. Plus this Yamcha guy was giving her weird looks. Marron did snap back to reality when next to her Krillin drifted off to sleep.

"Daddy?" Marron said.

"Krillin?" 18 said with a yawn. Her eyes started drooping and she too fell into a deep slumber. Marron began to panic a little, her parents never dosed off like that before.

"Marron, it's okay, they're just a little tired that's all," Yamcha said.

Marron looked down at her tea and set it down on the table abruptly, "what did you put in our drinks?"

"Yours? Nothing. Mine? Nothing. Theirs? Just a bit a roofie," Yamcha said.

"You roofied my parents?" Marron asked panic taking over her vocal chords, "why?"

"I just need to speak with you okay," Yamcha said soothingly, not wanted to scare her anymore than she already was.

"ok, what!" Marron said defensively.

"I saw you're final episode in sex tv," Yamcha said.

"W-w-what?" Marron squeaked barely able to find her voice.

"It's okay, I won't tell," Yamcha said, "if…"

"If what?" Marron said.

"You have sex with me," Yamcha said.

"You're black mailing me!" Marron accused.

"yes I am," Yamcha said, "but understand me, the only woman I've ever slept with left me for a saiyan and I've been alone for 18 long years Marron." Tears started to fill his eyes. "For 15 years I've been in love with your father, dying to have any little piece of him."

"What! My dad?" Marron said not quite as disgusted as she should have been. After all she had been doing this crazy show with Goten and Trunks, she was perfectly fine with gay sex, but not her father.

"Don't worry, your dad has no idea," Yamcha said.

"And my mom?" Marron asked.

"She kicked my ass," Yamcha said pathetically. Marron giggled and Yamcha let a smile fill his face. "Marron, please do this willingly. Do you know what it's like to want something you can never have? By having you it's like having that piece of him I've always wanted."

"Oh jeez, this is sick," Marron said grimacing, "I definitely don't want to sleep with you if you're gonna imagine my father."

"No no! I won't imagine your father, I don't need to," Yamcha said, "please Marron if I have you then I could spend the rest of my life, alone, in abstinence and I'll be happy."

A twang of sympathy hit Marron. The guy was sincerely desperate, and he was attractive. Sure he was old enough to be her father, but hey she was a bad girl. A very bad girl.

Marron stood up from the couch and slipped off her shirt. She could already see the desperation in Yamcha's eyes, and straining against the cotton of his pants. This was exciting yet sick. Yamcha was so much older and experienced. Even if he only ever slept with Bulma, everybody knows she's more than enough. He was dangerous and mysterious. That scar on his face was so sexy. He was ten years older than her father! This added to her excitement as she unclasped her bra and started unbuckling her jeans. Her parents were laying right there, unconscious. They could wake up right in the middle of it!

Yamcha was practically trembling in desire as Marron slipped off her panties. Yamcha let out a small growl and ripped off his shirt. He stood up and took off his pants as well as his boxers. Marron looked at his erect manhood. What's with these Z fighters and their huge cocks, even her dad had a honker. Marron etched that from her mind and walked toward Yamcha seductively. The ex-bandit crashed his lips against hers desperately and pushed her back toward the couch. Marron smirked against his lips and turned them around so Yamcha could sit on the couch. Yamcha sat down and Marron straddled him. Right next to them Krillin and 18 snored in their slumber.

"Holy fuck," Marron said, "this is crazy."

Yamcha didn't say a word he simply grabbed his erection and guided it into her wet canals. Marron through her head back and moaned. Yamcha was struggling to keep his cool, but at the end managed to do it. Marron started riding him slowly at first noting with amusement how her parents' sleeping forms bounced every time she slammed down on him. Master Roshi had seriously gotten to her, she was such a perv. She smirked at her thoughts and rode Yamcha harder. Yamcha grasped her hips and guided her down on him harder.

The impaling object kept on slamming against her cervix deliciously and in wasn't long until they were both in a frenzy. Their thrusts became erratic and Marron was loosing control. Then Yamcha's body started glowing as he powered up his Ki to the maximum power. Every single muscle grew thicker including his cock. He thrust into her one more time almost tearing her in half. Marron let out a delighted screamed and came so hard gushes and gushes of slick wetness flowed out and onto the couch. That was all Yamcha needed to spiral over the edge. Spurt after spurt after spurt he kept going until his body had no more to give. Marron lay on Yamcha's chest for a while and Yamcha smiled contentedly. They had to hurry up and clean the mess before Krillin and 18 woke up.

…...

"Marron! What the fuck is this!" 18 said holding the pregnancy test to her daughters face.

Krillin completely unaware of anything was on the computer. "Mom, I…" Marron stuttered.

"You're pregnant? When did this happen?" 18 said harshly.

"I don't really know," Marron said.

"Who's the father?" 18 asked.

"I don't really know," Marron answered.

Krillin stormed into the room now, his face was red with anger. Had he heard? "Marron," he said menacingly, "sex tv?"

Marron gulped. He saw the website! She would have preferred him to see the pregnancy test. "Sex tv? 18 inquired.

"It has a video of Marron having a threesome with Goten and Trunks," Krillin said.

"So one of them is the father of your child," 18 asked.

"Child?" Krillin practically screamed. 18 handed him the pregnancy test and Krillin looked at it wide-eyed, unable to believe his baby girl would do something like this.

"Possibly," Marron answered her mother's question.

"Is there another possibility?" 18 shouted disbelievingly.

"yes," Marron said.

Krillin could have fainted, instead his vision was blurred with tears. "Who else?" Krillin said.

"Yamcha."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own dbz or any of it's characters. Now if you want another chappie just leave a review. =) It's not as disturbing as the last but i'll warn you when that's gonna happen.**

18 has never been more happy that Krillin taught her how to sense Ki, and she's never been more grateful to the fact that no one can sense hers. She zipped through the air leaving Krillin trailing behind her and Marron a little bit behind him, she didn't like flying much. 18 had been getting ready for Bulma's barbeque at Capsule Corp when she found the offending pregnancy test, she knew everybody, including the possible fathers of her grandchild, was there.

Everybody was gathered in the backyard when 18 landed hard on the floor leaving a crater. Everybody jumped back a bit and looked at 18 nervously, they'd never seen her this angry. 18, using her lightning speed, slammed her foot on Yamcha's face, sending him slamming through the wall of Capsule Corp. "Shit! Tin Can!" Vegeta exclaimed, "what are you doing to my house!"

"18 what's wrong!" Goku said alarmed at her ferocity.

"You son of a bitch," she yelled out to Yamcha, "how dare you have sex with my daughter! She's almost thirty years younger than you!"

Everyone stepped back and gasped, even Goku-who normally didn't understand what was going on-stood there completely surprised. 18 prepared to lunge and kill Yamcha but a strong arm gripped her wrist and held her down. "No 18," Krillin said in a tone that even shook up Piccolo and Vegeta. 18 froze and looked at her husband in shock. She'd never seen so much anger and disappointment in his face. Krillin stepped forward, no one dared to move.

Krillin turned to Goten and Trunks who knew Marron was slutty firsthand, but never imagined she would sleep with someone THAT much older than her. "You two," she said pointing at them, "would you like to tell your parents and Gohan about the little show you have with my daughter, or should I?" Goten and Trunks gulped audibly and now all eyes were on them. And when Marron landed all eyes were on her, yet she seemed to have no shame.

"Explain," Vegeta commanded harshly. Both Goten and Trunks took a step back.

"Alright, I'll tell you then, these…" Krillin started.

"NO!" Goten and Trunks shouted in unison.

"Ok then talk!" Krillin shouted with even more force than Vegeta.

"Alright," Goten said timidly, "a while back, Marron, Trunks, and I decided to do a web show."

"A web show?" Vegeta inquired.

"It's like a person made tv show on the internet," Bulma explained.

"What's internet?" Goku asked.

"A feature on the computer," Gohan answered.

"Continue," Krillin snapped,

"Well," Trunks said, "it's called sex tv."

"Say what!" Chichi said ready to whip out her frying pan.

"What was on the show?" Krillin instigated harshly.

"Isn't it obvious? Sex!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah but who was having the sex?" Krillin said.

Vegeta looked at the boys now but the boys stood there petrified. It was Marron who answered, "we recorded all of you guys and posted it online."

"You guys? You mean us? In the privacy of our bedrooms!" Gohan said angrily.

"And Bulma's lab," Marron added.

"How dare you invade our privacy like that!" Bulma shouted.

"And post it online as if we some sort of prostitutes or something!" Videl added seething.

Goten yelped as Chichi grabbed his ear ferociously, "I thought I taught you better than that Goten Son! How dare you do something so shameful to me and your father, and your brother!"

"S-s-sorry!" Goten yelped trying to break free without hurting his mother.

"Tell them what else is on that website," Krillin said.

"There's more!" Vegeta yelled.

Now, even Marron couldn't say the next part. Krillin growled and said, "Goten took Marron's virginity on camera, then she slept with Trunks."

"Oh jeez!" Gohan exclaimed.

"That's not all!" Krillin said.

"Please Krillin, don't!" Trunks begged.

"No! You have to take responsibility for your actions!" Krillin snapped, "did you think you could do those things and not suffer the consequences? Well Trunks and Goten had sex on there too."

"Oh Kami!" Vegeta yelled.

"Shit, you're gay son?" Goku said tenderly. He was understanding yet disappointed at the same time.

"No dad," Goten said, "I like women, I was just…experimenting."

"Yeah we're best friends, we would never hurt each other," Trunks said.

"And are you gay?" Vegeta shouted ready to blast his head off.

"No dad," Trunks said, "I'm bisexual."

Vegeta growled and lunged at Trunks but Goku held him back. "Easy Vegeta," Goku said, "easy."

"That's not all," Krillin said, "afterwards they had a threesome."

"H-oly shit," Bulma said.

"A threesome!" Chichi yelled slamming Trunks and Goten with her frying pan and giving Marron an extremely dirty look.

"That's right!" 18 shouted, "now Marron is pregnant and one of those two or that pervert over there is the father."

"Well seems that your daughter is a slut, are you sure there are no other possibilities?" Vegeta commented. Krillin growled but 18 put a hand on his shoulder indicating to him to calm down.

"Hey!" Goten shouted, "Marron is the nicest girl I know okay! I'm the one who took her virginity! She had only slept with us two, and if she slept with Yamcha, I know she had her reasons, but I assure you she slept with no one else."

"And did you know that she slept with Yamcha?" Vegeta asked.

"No, but I can see in her eyes that she regrets it," Goten said looking briefly at Marron, whose eyes got watery.

"She only regrets getting caught," Bulma commented.

"Yamcha you perv!" Krillin called, Yamcha who had heard everything but was to petrified to move stood up from the debris of the wall.

"Krillin I'm so sorry," Yamcha said meekly.

"Shut up!" Krillin shouted, "we've been friends for over twenty years Yamcha, how could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend."

"I am…" Yamcha pleaded tears filling his eyes.

"NO!" Krillin shouted in rage, "no Yamcha, we're not friends anymore. I never wanna see again…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. You know what to do, if you want something new then leave a review! (Haha rhyme!)**

It had been six months since Yamcha has seen Krillin. He tried to go visit Marron everyday during her pregnancy but 18 always kicked him out. She was a faithful guard dog who never left her daughter alone for one second. Yamcha wallowed in loneliness and sadness, wondering if he would ever know if that baby was his, or if Krillin was ever going to forgive him. How could Yamcha let his lust take him over like that? He lost the best friend he'd ever had! After Goku's death he and Krillin were inseparable, and when Goku returned, he feared that Krillin would go back to Goku and never speak to him again. That wasn't the case. When Goku returned Krillin invited Yamcha everywhere and never left him out. How could he betray him like this! He would sooner forgive him for sleeping with 18 then for sleeping with his daughter. She was the light of Krillin's eyes, and now Yamcha would wallow in repentance until the day he dies, or until Krillin forgave him. Yamcha figured he was probably going to die first.

So Yamcha hid his Ki and lurked in the tree of the island. He watched the Kame House day in and day out, waiting for Maron to come outside so he could see her, but she would never come out. Occasionally he would see Krillin going to work, but most of the time Master Roshi and Oolong were gathered outside, or 18 was keeping watch. Even Roshi and Oolong were obligated to report any sightings of Yamcha. Yamcha waited and waited eventually Marron would have to get out.

Trunks never visited Marron. He came once and told the whole family that if the DNA test proved he was the father he would take full responsibility, but that his father wasn't going to allow him to take responsibility before then. It figures that Vegeta would interfere like that. Goten, on the other hand, visited every single day. He tended to Marron's every need and even Goku and Chichi were involved. Chichi would bring her some delicious meal, and Goku would bring her presents and sweets. They treated her the same way they treated Videl when she was pregnant with Pan.

Goten was protective of her, he didn't even let her get up to get some water. Marron, of course, took advantage of that. She had been on house arrest ever since she was discovered, and she was simply looking for a way out. Her plan was to lead on any guy that cared for her, marry him, then divorce him at 18 and live her own life. Unsuspecting Goten had no idea he was just a pawn in her game. One day he sat her down and told her that he had something very important to talk to her about. 18 had seen enough throughout the months to trust Goten and Marron to stay alone together.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Marron said.

"First thing is first," Goten started, "why did you sleep with Yamcha?"

Marron rolled her eyes in annoyance and snapped, "you too?"

"No, wait Marron, I'm not judging you," Goten said, "I've been with a man before, I know what curiosity feels like. Please just tell me if you were just curious or if you actually felt something for Yamcha."

"Why do you care?" Marron said more tenderly than she expected.

"Well Marron, because I care about you very much," Goten said.

"What does Paresu say about all of this?" Marron said.

"We broke up," Goten said.

"Why?"

"Why? Well why do you think?" he said, "I'm always taking care of you."

"What? That's bull," Marron said, "she knew I was pregnant and she was okay with you watching over me. I know she didn't change her mind. Now tell me the real reason."

"I can't lie to you can I?"

"Nope, but nice try."

Goten sighed in defeat and said, "well I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Marron," Goten said, "when we were together, when I found out you were pregnant, throughout these months. I knew it all along. I went out with Paresu to try to forget you, I was scared you were in love with Yamcha."

"So that's why you're asking?"

"Yeah," Goten said sheepishly, "I just can't live on without knowing. If you don't want be my girlfriend that's fine, but I need to know at least that it isn't because of Yamcha."

"So if it were Trunks or some other guy you would be okay with it?" Marron inquired.

"Well no, but Trunks is capable of taking care of you and making you happy, Yamcha can't even take care of himself," Goten said.

"That's true," Marron said, "his house is a mess, and he actually thinks we don't know he's been hiding in that tree watching us for six months."

"I don't know why your mom hasn't killed him."

"She would but she doesn't because of dad," Marron said, "Yamcha was his best friend in the world! I mean how would you feel if this little baby I'm having is yours and she's a girl, and then fifteen years later she's pregnant and Trunks is a possible father?"

"I would want to kill Trunks," Goten said clenching his jaw.

"But he's your absolute best friend, could you kill him?"

Goten pondered on it for a moment then sighed and said, "no. I wouldn't have the heart to do it."

"That's how my dad feels," Marron said, "my mom knows that if she kills Yamcha, Krillin won't be mad at her but he would be devastated. He would probably be in remorse for the rest of his life."

"I know I would be," Goten said.

Goten gave her a beseeching look and Marron knew what he wanted. "No Goten," she said with a sigh, "I don't love Yamcha. Never have never will, I was just curious."

"Really?" Goten said perking up.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"So, will you…"

"Yes," Marron said, "I'll be your girlfriend."

Goten jumped up happily and then sat back down with a serious expression on his face. "Marron, what if the baby's not mine?"

"Will that affect your feelings for me?" Marron asked tentatively.

"No, even the child is not mine, I want to be the father of that baby," Goten said, "I was just seeing if you were going to be with the father no matter what."

"No, no matter who's the father of this baby, I wanna be with you," Marron said with a smile. Goten blushed furiously and smiled. Marron smirked inwardly knowing that she trapped him in her claws.

…...

"Final Blast!" Vegeta yelled releasing a large Ki blast from his extending hand.

Trunks dodged it barely and threw a Ki blast back at him. "Be careful," Bulma called from below setting down the tray of lemonade.

"Do they always fight like that?" Krillin said startling Bulma.

"Yeah, it's their daily spar," Bulma said, "what are you doing here?"

"I just needed a friend to talk to."

"Where's Goku?"

"Training."

"Figures," Bulma said sarcastically, "what do you wanna talk about?"

"Am I a bad father?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Krillin said, "am I a bad father? I mean look a Marron she's a mess! Is it because 18's stronger than me? She thinks she doesn't have to listen to me because I'm not strong enough?"

"No Krillin!" Bulma said, "18 tells her the same things you did and she still disobeyed."

"So we're both bad parents," Krillin said bitterly, "she's a bad girl Bulma. She does nothing but plot her next scheme and thinks of nothing but mischief. It's our fault she's in this damn predicament."

"It's not your fault, nor is it 18's," Bulma comforted, "this society corrupted that girl. But she's not alone! My son had his fault too, as did Goten."

"So no matter how well we raise our children, the society will fuck up everything we do?" Krillin said.

"Some more than others," Bulma said, "have you spoken to Yamcha?"

"No! And I'm never speaking to him again!"

"Krillin, he's devastated!"

"He should have thought of that before he slept with my daughter," Krillin said.

"Krillin, hear him out."

"He's here?"

Bulma averted her eyes for a moment and said, "he's in the living room."

"Then I'm leaving," Krillin said standing up.

Bulma grabbed his arm and held him there, "just please give it a chance, please Krillin?"

Krillin sighed and said, "fine but that's not gonna change things."

Krillin went inside the house and Bulma took her seat again to watch the fight. Vegeta had just slammed Trunks to the floor. Trunks got up weakly and landed a punch on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta smirked and threw a ferocious kick that landed right on Trunks' groin. Trunks cried out in pain and fell to the floor in a heap. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried out running toward Trunks.

"I didn't mean to hit him there," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest, "he can't take that pain?"

"How about I hit you there and let's see if you can take it!" Bulma snapped.

Vegeta scoffed and hovered back down to the ground next to Trunks. "Are you okay Trunks?" Vegeta said feigning indifference.

Trunks groaned and lifted his hand which was covered with blood. "Oh my God!" Bulma cried, "help me take him to the lab."

Vegeta nodded and carried Trunks in his arms easily. The couple ran downstairs to the lab where Bulma began examining him.

Upstairs Krillin entered the room where Yamcha was lounging on the couch with tears in his eyes. "Krillin!" he cried sitting up. Krillin didn't answer he just sat down on the couch opposite of him. "Listen Krillin, I am sorry, I am so sorry."

"You slept with my daughter Yamcha," Krillin said monotonously.

"And for that I beg you forgiveness, I don't know what I was thinking," Yamcha said, "but I didn't force her to do anything, I swear to you."

"I know you didn't, but you're supposed to be a responsible adult!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Yamcha cried, "please allow me to help Marron through her pregnancy, and to be with the baby if it's mine. Please Krillin, I'm not asking you to let me date Marron, I just want to be in the life of that child! Krillin I don't have any more chances of ever getting married and having a family. I need somebody to love and somebody to love me. I beg of you, even if you never ever forgive for what I did, please let me be in that baby's life!"

Krillin looked at Yamcha's tear-streaked face and tears of his own surfaced in his brown eyes. "Alright Yamcha," he said sadly, "I'll let you visit Marron one hour a day, and if that child is yours, I will make sure you're in his or her life."

"Oh thank you Krillin! Thank you!" Yamcha cried lunging at him for a hug.

Krillin instantly put a hand up and stopped him in his tracks, "this doesn't mean were friends."

…...

"Vegeta, I can't believe you hurt our son like that!" Bulma screeched, "what if I did that to Bulla?"

"I would kill you woman!" Vegeta snapped.

"That's what I wanna do to you right now!" Bulma said, "no gravity room! And most definitely no sex!"

"But woman…" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Bulma interrupted, "can you at let pretend to care about anyone other than yourself!"

Vegeta's harsh gaze softened, only a little, and he said, "how is he?"

"Not good," Bulma said softly, "he'll never be able to have children because of that hit."

"What!" Trunks' voice interrupted.

"You said he was in the other room!" Vegeta said.

"Trunks, honey what are you doing up, you need to rest!" Bulma said.

"No! I'm not gonna rest, I'm a saiyan," Trunks said tears filling his eyes, "what do you mean I'm never gonna be able to have kids! I always wanted kids one day!"

"Trunks, the hit to your…you know, was so hard that it rendered you sterile. I'm so sorry," Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault mom," Trunks said letting the tears stream down his face freely. Bulma turned to give Vegeta a harsh glare and Vegeta's face contorted with remorse.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," Vegeta said with much difficulty.

"It wasn't yours either dad, I should have kept my guard up," Trunks said.

"Isn't there a way to reverse it woman?" Vegeta said.

"I can work on it but the chances are slim to none," Bulma said sadly. Trunks sighed and started exiting the lab. "Trunks, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Marron," he answered, "she's the last chance I have, of ever having a child."

**Alright faithful readers! This is your chance to participate in this story. You get to vote for who will be the father of Marron's child, and the winner will be the father! So who will be the father of Marron's child, Goten? Trunks? Yamcha? Or none of them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

Marron masked her ki as best as she could. She wasn't in touch with martial arts like her parents were but she knew the basics good enough to defend herself and to mask her Ki. She briefly stopped by her parents room and entered it very quietly. They were pretty much knocked out. There were clothes all over the floor and they were naked under their covers. There hair was plastered on their foreheads because the sweat had dried up. Both of them had mutual look of satisfaction as they slept. Marron grimaced in disgust and tiptoed over to the dresser. She opened it slowly and pulled out Krillin's wallet. She grabbed some bills and returned the wallet to its spot. She snuck out of the room quietly and tiptoed out the door. Once she was out of the house she went to the motor car. She used her Krillin's keys to turn it on and drive away.

…...

"Hey Goten," Trunks said walking into his room.

"Trunks!" Goten cried standing up, "I thought you were never gonna speak to me again."

"Goten, I'm sorry," Trunks said, "I shouldn't have treated you that way."

"Can our friendship ever be the same again?" Goten said.

"Yes," Trunks said his tears watering up, "why are we gonna let that girl come between us?"

"She's not just a girl, she may be carrying my child," Goten said.

"That's another thing I needed to talk to you about," Trunks said.

"What?"

"I wanna be there when Marron gives birth."

"Oh, now all of a sudden you care about what happens with that baby?" Goten shouted angrily, "when you told Marron that you didn't want anything to do with the baby until after the paternity test!"

"Things are different now," Trunks said sadly.

"How so?"

"I suffered an injury."

"An injury?" Goten said incredulously.

"From my dad."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"I can never have kids again," Trunks said breaking into tears.

"What!"

"Goten," Trunks said, "Marron's child is the only chance I have of…"

"I know Trunks," Goten said embracing his life long best friend tightly.

"What do I do? Do I go speak to Marron?" Trunks said.

"No, just be there for her," Goten said.

"What if the baby isn't mine?"

"All I know is that if the baby is mine, I want you to be his father."

"What? No Goten! I can't!"

"Trunks!" Goten said holding him tighter, "I want you to! I can always make another child, but you can't. Please Trunks, just accept it."

Trunks sobbed onto Goten's shoulder and said, "thanks Goten. Thank you so much my friend." Goten held his friend close for another moment before helping him to the door.

"Hey Trunks are you okay?" Goku said as they walked by him.

"Yeah I'm fine Goku, thanks," Trunks said.

"Your mom told me about your fight with your dad, don't worry I kicked his butt pretty bad he won't be challenging you for a long while," Goku said.

"Alright dad!" Gohan cheered from the other couch with Videl cuddling on his chest. Videl giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"Don't cheer for that type of behavior!" Chichi snapped, "you know how I feel about fighting."

"Don't get mad at me mom," Gohan said, "I'm not fighting anymore."

"Well, I gotta go now," Trunks said abruptly.

"You won't stay for dinner?" Chichi asked politely.

"No thanks Chichi, my mom is waiting for me," Trunks said.

"Oh, well tell Bulma I'm going over tomorrow for some sake," Chichi said.

"I will," Trunks said.

Goten walked Trunks out of the house and waved goodbye to him as he flew away. He walked back into the house where everyone was looking at him oddly. "What?" he said.

"You and Trunks are friends again?" Gohan asked.

"Just friends?" Chichi asked worriedly.

"Mom!" Goten whined.

"I'm just making sure!" Chichi said.

"I'm not…"

"Chi, if he wants to be with men, just let him," Goku said kindly.

"SO he's gay?" Videl asked.

"No!" Goten snapped, "I'm not gay!"

"So what were you doing with Trunks in your room?" Chichi asked.

"Mom, leave him alone will ya!" Gohan said irritably.

"We were becoming friends again, and only friends," Goten said, "I was with him once and it was purely experimental okay!"

"We believe you son," Goku said.

"Well why…" Chichi said.

"Chichi!" Goku said more forcefully but still in his kind Goku way, "that's enough." Chichi never saw Goku actually agitated like this before she figured it was because Goten looked very distressed. She bit her lip and didn't dare open her mouth.

"Good night," Goten said rushing up the stairs and to his room. He got to the bed and plopped down on it, breaking into tears.

"Uncle Goten?" Pan said poking her head in through the door, "may I come in?"

Goten sat up and wiped away his tears, then said, "sure Pan."

Pan walked into the room followed by Bulla who trailed behind her timidly. "Are you okay Uncle Goten?"

"Not really," Goten said sadly.

"Did Trunks tell you what happened?" Bulla said softly.

"Yeah he did," Goten said, "I don't deserve that child, Trunks does."

"No, Marron is the one who doesn't deserve that child," Bulla muttered.

"Bulla! Shut up! You promised!" Pan said.

"Promised what? What's going on?" Goten said tensing up.

"Nothing," Pan answered quickly.

"Why did you say Marron doesn't deserve that baby?" Goten said.

"Nothing," Pan said, "she's just a bitch that's all." Bulla scoffed aloud and crossed her arms over her chest.

"By the way Bulla reacted, I think there's more," Goten said, "spill it!"

"We promised!" Pan said firmly, "let's go Bulla!" Pan walked out of the room and Bulla followed her out, taking a moment to turn around and give Goten a small frown.

Goten waited until Bulla left the house before he flew out and caught up with her. "Bulla!" He said.

"Goten! You scared me!"

"Sorry, it's just I really need to know," Goten said.

"You feel in love with that bitch didn't you?"

"I don't know, I really like her that's for sure," Goten said.

"Goten," Bulla said with a sigh, "she's a bad girl, a very bad girl."

"We've established that with the teen pregnancy and three possible fathers."

"There may be more than that," Bulla said.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Well for months, she has been sneaking out every Monday night, stealing money from her dad's wallet, and going to this club with a fake I.D. She flirts and dances with different men everyday and who knows if she slept with them."

"Why Monday?"

"Well, Monday is Krillin's day off and according to her it's the day her parents have sex and sleep so deeply they don't feel a thing."

"Today is Monday," Goten said.

"Then she should be at Satan bar as we speak."

"Let's go bust her then!" Goten said, "if she's gonna be the mother of my child or my best friends' child, she can't be a freaking whore!"

"Not to mention she drinks alcohol in her condition."

"She's drinking alcohol while pregnant?" Goten said.

"Pan saw her drunk one time, and she was pregnant!"

"Let's go!" Goten said angrily.

…...

Yamcha sat at the table and took a sip of his drink. The waiter approached his table and he looked over to his lady friend, "you hungry?"

"Yeah," Marron said rubbing her pregnant belly.

"What did I tell you about drinking alcohol Marron?" Yamcha scolded.

"Not while I'm pregnant," Marron said in an annoyed tone, "I didn't drink that much!"

"You're almost 8 months pregnant!"

"Okay, okay! I'll stop!"

"You do want me to marry you and free you from your house don't you?" Yamcha said.

"Of course."

"Then behave yourself."

"Ok," Marron said, "soon Yamcha, I won't be sneaking out on Mondays to go clubbing with you, we'll get to go out everyday! We can go so many places, especially because you can fly!"

"You're gonna have a child, you can't just leave him and go party."

"My parents could watch it."

"They're not his parents, they're yours!"

"So they should take care of my baby," Marron said, "come on Yamcha, even you know that a child shouldn't be raising a child."

Yamcha sighed and laid his head on her shoulder tenderly. "I do love you very much Marron."

"Thanks," Marron said coldly. She had him trapped and she loved every minute of it.

"I hope your dad let's me marry you."

"If not I'll escape with you."

"I don't want to lose my friend."

"What's a friend! You can make a new one!" Marron said, "you said you loved me didn't you?"

Yamcha looked into her eyes and his concerned face softened and melted. "Yes I love you," Yamcha said wrapping his arm around her. Marron smiled almost evilly and pressed her lips on Yamcha's. They made out fiercely not even noticing the waiter who had been waiting there the whole time. They didn't even notice when Goten and Bulla approached the table.

"Marron? Yamcha?" Goten said in hurt tone.

They broke the kiss and looked up at the two demi-saiyans. "Goten, Bulla, what are you doing here?" Yamcha said.

"What is she doing here?" Goten said, "is this your idea of being there for her and caring for the baby? Do you see all this smoke? All this smoke my baby is smoking? Look at her eyes, she had alcohol! You're supposed to be a responsible adult Yamcha!"

"I'm taking care of her!" Yamcha defended.

"Taking care of her, is not letting her come to shit holes like this!" Goten snapped.

"Goten, chill out I just wanna have a good time before…"

"You missed your chance for that when you spread your legs," Bulla said.

"You stay out of this you blue-haired slut!"

"Oh I'm the slut? That's why I'm the one who's pregnant and unsure who's the father!" Bulla said, "I won't deny that I've slept with guys, but I'm smart about it. It's called a condom, it's a device people use to avoid getting STDs and getting pregnant. I guess you never heard of it huh?" Bulla said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Marron snapped.

"Enough!" Goten yelled, "Bulla you wait for me outside, Marron, your parents will hear about this!"

"Goten, baby!"

"Don't call me that," Goten snapped, "I want nothing to do with you!"

"Goten, don't be so harsh," Yamcha said.

"You shouldn't even speak Yamcha," Goten seethed, "this is why no woman will be with you. You're a damn loser, and everyone could see it a mile away. I'm not surprised Bulma left you." Goten walked out of the bar angrily leaving behind a very shocked Yamcha and a very nervous Marron.

Goten ran out onto the streets and threw a Ki blast at a trash can in the alley. The trash can exploded into a million pieces. Goten let out a yell and his hair turned blonde and his eyes Turquoise.

"Goten, calm down!" Bulla yelled following him into the alley he ran into.

"AHHHH!" Goten yelled slamming his fist repeatedly against trashcans, brick walls, and metal poles. Craters and holes were arising everywhere. Bulla jumped into the air and landed a kick right on Goten cheek. Goten staggered back in surprise more than pain and looked at Bulla in shock.

"Calm down Goten," she said softly, approaching him slowly, "she's not worth it." Goten took deep breaths to calm himself down while Bulla tenderly caressed his face. He reverted back to his normal form and Bulla gave him a small peck on the cheek.

She pulled away slowly, looking into his eyes. Goten looked into her eyes and put his massive hand on her tiny face. He pulled her toward him gently and pressed his lips against hers. What started out tender quickly became passionate.

Bulla found herself slammed against the brick wall, her legs wrapped around Goten's waist and he grinded up against her. Their lips never unlocked and their hands roamed across each other's body. Goten snaked his hand up Bulla's skirt and ripped off her underwear in one swift motion. Bulla's hands gripped Goten's belt and unbuckled it. She unbuttons his pants and he assists her to unzip them and pull them down slightly.

Bulla gripped his exposed cock firmly and started to pump it. "Uh, yeah," he moaned pressing his finger against her clit. Bulla gasped and bit her lip as Goten started rubbing the sensitive nub with his calloused finger. Bulla pumped harder and Goten growled aloud slipping a finger into her wetness.

"Yes, Goten!" Bulla cried.

"Fuck Bulla, you're so tight," Goten moaned.

"I want you inside of me," Bulla moaned. Goten didn't hesitate, he moved her hand and pulled out a condom from his back pocket. He put it on skillfully and quickly and slammed into Bulla in one harsh movement. "OH!" Bulla moaned loudly. Goten smirked at her reaction and started thrusting in and out of her at a great speed. He, being a saiyan, had a above-average-well way above-average- sized penis and it was not something Bulla had ever felt before.

"You want it hard or soft?" Goten whispered huskily in her ear.

"I want you to fuck me so hard this damn building breaks down!" Bulla moaned contracting her muscles around him.

Goten growled loudly and started slamming into her as rough as he could. Their skin made a slapping sound against each other and Bulla had to bite into Goten's shoulder to stop herself from screaming. The building behind them started to shake from the impact of their love making and bricks were starting to fall out of place.

"Oh God, Oh God I'm gonna…" Bulla moaned, "AHHH!" Bulla was a shuddering mess and Goten released himself into the condom with a groan upon feeling her muscles squeeze him tightly. Goten pulled out slowly and let Bulla down to her feet.

"Shit," Bulla said, "I just had sex with my father's worst enemy's son."

"And I had sex with my best friend's sister!"

**Ooo things are getting heated! The voting session is still up, even if you already voted you can vote again because of the update of course. Are you gonna vote for the same person or somebody else? You wanna know what happens next? Leave a review then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own DBZ and any of its characters. **

"Ahhhh fuck! Get this thing out of meeee!" Marron yelled grabbing on to anything she could find.

"Just breathe through it Marron," Yamcha coached.

"Ahhh shut the fuck up, Yamcha this is your fault!" Marron cried.

"Hey it could have been my fault too," Trunks said.

"Watch the language young lady," 18 scolded from the corner.

"Where's the damn doctor! Get this baby out of me, it hurts!" Marron cried.

"You deserve it, dirty bitch," Goten muttered.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," Marron snapped.

"What did I say about the cussing, Marron?" 18 shouted.

"God, she's been on my nuts ever since Goten told them about the stealing money and bar thing," Marron commented to Yamcha.

Yamcha averted his eyes and said, "I lost my best friend because of that Marron."

"But you have me," Marron said.

Goten scoffed loudly and Trunks shook his head. Yamcha looked at her, his eyes full of anger, and said, "but I don't want you!"

"What?" Marron said.

"Told ya," 18 said.

"Shut up, mom, can't you wait outside?" Marron snapped.

18 stood up slowly, walked over to Marron and gave her a swift slap to her face. The three men back up instantly as anger flared through the android's eyes. "First of all, you do not tell me to shut up! Second, I told you this would happen. You're a bad girl, and no one wants a bad girl! Third, you will want me in here once you start giving birth to this child!"

Marron rubbed her face as tears burned her eyes and said, "I won't end up alone, and I won't change!"

"Oh you will! After you give birth, I will take the baby home, I will get that paternity test, and I will take care of that baby with Krillin and the father of that child. You will change, because I'm sending you to military school, the one my brother owns."

"What! Uncle 17's camp?"

"That's right, you won't be able to escape, and you won't be able to come back until you have changed your ways for good!"

"Oh I hate you! Get out! I won't need you in here, there's drugs!"

"Oh no, as a minor, I have to authorize everything, and I didn't authorize any epideral," 18 said smirking and walking out of the room.

Marron's eyes went wide with fear. "That's what you get," Goten said.

"What goes around comes around," Yamcha muttered.

"Come on, give her a break now," Trunks said, "she's about to have a baby."

"She didn't give us a damn break!" Goten said.

"Yeah, she just fucked us up, and if this baby is not mine, I'm leaving far from here and never coming back," Yamcha said.

"We're all rooting for you Trunks," Goten said.

"I'm not," Marron said harshly.

Trunks looked at her angrily then said, "okay maybe she is a bitch. Let's wait outside and come back in when the baby is being born."

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" Marron cried.

The three men scoffed and walked away from the girl who was begging them to return. They went into the waiting room where 18 was sitting on a chair reading a magazine and Krillin was leaning against the wall isolated from everyone.

"Hey Trunks? Can I talk to you?" Goten said.

"Sure," Trunks said leading them away from any evesdroppers.

"Look, what I have to tell you may really piss you off, but I have to tell you," Goten said.

"What is it buddy?" Trunks questioned.

"Ok a month ago, when I saw Marron and Yamcha at that bar, I had found them because Bulla had told me about it," Goten said.

"So Bulla goes to that bar too! I'll kill her!" Trunks snapped.

"No! Wait, that's not the bad part."

"It's worse?"

"Well, she's the one who took me to the bar," Goten explained nervously, "and I was really angry and I started hitting buildings and stuff. I would have destroyed the city if Bulla hadn't been there to calm me down. But then something happened when she did."

"What happened?"

"Well, we kissed, and one thing led to another."

Trunks, now angry, stood up straight and said, "led to what exactly!"

"Well, we had sex."

A loud grunt was heard and Goten went flying across the hospital and crashed right into Yamcha. They fell together in a heap and 18 looked at them curiously. "What the hell?"

"You asshole!" Trunks shouted stomping towards him angrily.

"Trunks, wait!" Goten said.

"Ow, get off of me!" Yamcha cried.

"Sorry," Goten said standing up, "Trunks, please..."

"No man! You don't go off sleeping with your best friends sister!" Trunks said.

"Ooo, damn," 18 said smiling amusedly.

"Fuck, Vegeta is gonna kill you!" Yamcha commented.

"Trunks," Goten said, "I love her."

Trunks looked at him in surprise and said, "you...love her?"

"Yes, we've been dating since that night and we love each other," Goten said, "we want your blessing man."

"You really truely love her?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

A smile crossed Trunks' handsome features and pulled Goten into a hug. "I can see no better brother-in-law!" Trunks said.

"I don't think Vegeta will react the same way," Yamcha said.

"You better not tell him about that night," Trunks suggested.

"Good idea," Goten said.

"Hey," 18 said, "where'd Krillin go?"

...

"Hey," Krillin said sadly looking at his little girl.

She only gave him a harsh look and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, dad?" she snapped.

"Just wanted to wish you luck."

"Okay, you did it, now get out," Marron snapped.

"Marron," Krillin said sadly, "do you know who you're named after?"

"No."

"You're named after my ex-girlfriend."

"What! My mom let you name me after your ex-girlfriend!" Marron said.

"Do you know why?"

"I don't really care, but it sounds interesting."

"Well, I dated Maron for a very long time, she taught me how to love," Krillin explained, "but she also destroyed my heart. I hated her for so long, but when I met your mother, her heartbreak had made me strong enough to confront your mother and it was because of that strength that your mother fell in love with me. That's why I named you after her."

"Oh that's stupid."

"No!" Krillin snapped, "I wish I hadn't."

"What?"

"You've destroyed my heart just like she did," Krillin said, "but this is not something I will ever recover from. The Marron I once knew and loved is dead."

Krillin turned to leave and Marron cried out, "wait! You don't love me anymore!"

"No," Krillin said coldly, "you're not my Marron." With those words he walked away as Marron broke into sobs.

Krillin walked out of the room as Marron called out for 18. 18 stood up to go in and saw Krillin's tear-streaked face. "Krillin, what happened?" she said worriedly.

"I'm going home," Krillin said walking away from them. Yamcha, Trunks, and Goten just watched dumbstruck and 18 put on her mask so that no one could see the pain. She walked into the room and saw Marron sobbing.

"What happened, Marron?" 18 said.

"Daddy doesn't love me anymore," she cried.

18 sighed and said, "maybe you need to win his love back."

"How?"

"I don't know, Marron, maybe if you changed your ways," 18 said.

"Mom, I...AHHHHHH!" Marron screamed as a contraction ripped through her, "get this baby out! GODDDDD!"

The doctor walked in and said, "it's time."

...

Yamcha, Trunks, and Goten couldn't take their eyes off the baby boy that was born. He had blonde hair just like 18 and Marron, and beautiful hazel eyes. 18 held the newborn close to her chest as the men oogled at it.

"He's amazing," Yamcha said.

"Beautiful," Trunks said.

"I hope it's yours Trunks," Goten said.

"The paternity test will be in next week," 18 said.

"Can I hold him?" Yamcha asked.

"Me too!" Goten said.

"Me three!" Trunks said.

"Okay, one at a time," 18 said handing the child to Yamcha. She stood up and went to the window of the room where she Marron down on the street next to 17. 17 was in his military attire waiting for his car to be brought so that he could transport Marron to military school. 18 let a tear slip from her eyes as she watched Marron sob into her uncle's shoulder and he brushed her off carelessly. 18 could only hope for the best...

**Alright, I'm gonna end it here to build the tension. I know it was a little rushed but my sis really hates me stealing her laptop to update my stories but I will take my time with the final chapter of this story! So now the questions are: will Marron change her 'bad girl' ways? Will Goten and Bulla be together? And most importantly: WHO IS THE FATHER OF MARRON'S BABY! This is your last chance to vote readers, again you may vote again whether for the same person or someone else, and in the final update you will see who had the most votes!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry what?" Vegeta growled angrily as Goten stood before him.

Bulma looked calm and happy as she stood up and said, "that's fantastic!"

Chichi stood up, "are you serious Goten?"

Goten stood up more firmly then grabbed Bulla's hand, "I've never been more serious in my entire life. Bulla and I are in love and we want to be together. We would really like it if we had your blessing."

"He's being sincere dad," Trunks said, "I know how much he loves Bulla."

Goku jumped up excitedly and draped his arm over Vegeta's shoulders, "hey we might be in-laws!"

Vegeta's eyes widened and he shoved Goku away yelling, "no! No way! My daughter can never be with any son of Kakkarot's!"

"Dad!" Bulla whined.

"Vegeta, come on, you know very well that you and Goku are on the same side, enough of this competition crap," Bulma said.

"We've been dating for over a month and we want your blessing to have an official relationship," Goten said.

"And we appreciate that," Bulma said.

"No we do not!" Vegeta yelled.

"Or did you prefer that they sneak around and pull a Marron?" Bulma said.

Vegeta paled.

"Have you," Chichi said nervously, "you know, had sex?"

Goten gulped and took a step back. Bulla stepped forward courageously and said firmly, "yes we have."

"I'll kill him!" Vegeta screamed lunging forward.

Goku stepped in and stopped Vegeta in his tracks. "Now hang on Vegeta," he said, "let's think about this before you attack my son."

"It's different for you because your child is a boy, but mine is a girl and things are different," Vegeta growled.

"I am aware of that, but Goten is doing this right," Goku said.

"He's right Vegeta, Goten is asking for your blessing like a complete gentleman," Bulma said.

"Yeah sure, after he had sex with her," Vegeta muttered.

"Vegeta we had a kid before even started dating," Bulma said.

"Think about it Vegeta," Goku said, "we're the most powerful Saiyans in the world, just imagine our kids having a kid together. That kid would be more powerful than both of us combined."

Vegeta perked up at that. "My grandchild would be undefeatable. Even by you Kakkarot."

"That's right, and we can train him," Goku said.

"He would have my brains too," Bulma added, "he can make an even cooler gravity room for you to train in."

"Yes! And he'd be the new Saiyan king!" Vegeta cried.

Goten gulped. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourselves a bit?"

"This is the deal Goten," Vegeta said standing directly in front of Goten. "You break up with my daughter, I kill you."

Goten gulped and whimpered, "no pressure."

"Dad!" Bulla cried gripping Goten's arm affectionately.

"You wanted my blessing right? Well this is the way you get it," Vegeta said.

...

18 walked into the bedroom and saw Krillin sitting on the bed holding the sleeping baby in his arms. 18 smiled and said, "I've actually missed this sight."

Krillin smiled at her and said, "he's precious."

"You were that way with Marron," 18 said.

Krillin's shoulders drooped and he let out a huge sigh as he walked into the neighboring room and left the baby in his crib. He turned on the baby monitor then walked back into the bedroom.

"She'll be back in a few months Krill, and 17 told me that she's already a different person," 18 said.

"You think she'll return to the person she was?" Krillin said.

"I know my brother and I know that he shows no mercy," 18 said. "And I know that Marron was willing to change after you told her you didn't love her."

"I never said that!" Krillin cried. "I said that the Marron I once knew and loved was gone."

"It's kind of implied honey."

"18, I can never stop loving my little girl," Krillin said, "no matter what she does."

"I know," 18 said stepping forward and grabbing Krillin's hand, "but she doesn't."

"The DNA results will be in in an hour and I've told everyone to meet us at the camp to reveal them with Marron present," 18 said. "I think you should tell her you love her then."

"It hurts so much 18," Krillin said laying his head against 18's chest.

"I know, she has hurt us both," 18 said.

"I wouldn't have been able to stand all this without you 18," Krillin said.

"I may seem strong, but to be honest I was hurting too, and you were the only one who kept me going," 18 said. She caressed Krillin's cheek tenderly then kissed him firmly on the lips. Krillin responded instantly, wrapping his strong arms around 18's waist and pressing her flush against his body.

18 moaned. She always loved when Krillin held her in that way, it showed how much he needed and loved her. She would never say it but she needed him just as much as he needed her. The kiss broke as Krillin kissed down her throat passionately.

"18," Krillin whispered kissing up her jawline, "tell me you love me. Tell me."

That was another phrase 18 didn't say much, but in the midst of their fiery passion 18 never hesitated to say it. She licked Krillin's ear making the short man groan and whispered, "I love you Krillin, with all my heart."

The passion erupted like a volcano and Krillin gripped 18's waist roughly and threw her down on the bed. 18 grunted but Krillin knew he didn't hurt her. Her hands gripped at his shirt and yanked it off anxiously as Krillin desperately unbuttoned her jacket. The clothes-removing process was a flurry of motion. They got tangled up together as clothes were flung and ripped off until they were both naked.

Krillin pinned 18's hands down on the bed making the blonde android moan in anxiety. She desperately wrapped her legs around his waist and started thrusting up. Krillin gave her what she wanted in one hard thrust. His thick, long manhood impaled her tiny little body hard making the blonde throw her head back in ecstasy. She cried out and dug her nails into Krillin's back as the man started thrusting instantly, not giving her any time to adjust.

He pushed in and out hard and fast making 18 nearly scream in pleasure and making the bed slam against the wall repeatedly. 18's hands gripped the sheets, ripping them off the bed with one hard tug. He icy blue eyes were shut in pleasure and she kept on moaning, "Krillin! Krillin!"

With every utterance of his name, Krillin thrust harder and harder, powering up his Ki to help. It made him strong enough to actually hurt 18, but 18 enjoyed the pain. His even more engorged cock was pulsing in near release, but Krillin held on, unwilling to go without 18.

With a grunt he shoved his dick into her as hard as he could. "Fuck!" 18 screamed, "oh God! Krillin! Fuck I'm gonna...oh shit!"

"Yes baby! Cum for me!" Krillin groaned biting into a spot in 18's shoulder that he knew drove her wild. As expected he heard a loud gasp and felt her body trembling underneath him. She screamed loudly and arched up, seeing stars behind her eyes and trembling to the point of a full out convulsion. Krillin quickly followed behind her, unable to hold it in any longer when 18's strong muscles contracted around his cock and squeezed so tight he could barely handle it.

He grunted and released inside of her before collapsing with her on the bed completely spent.

"Fuck baby, I can't move," 18 moaned.

"Sorry for being so rough," Krillin said.

18 chuckled and said, "babe, I like it."

The military camp conference room was just big enough for everyone. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla were one side. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and Goten were on the other side. Krillin, 18, and Yamcha were standing in the center right in front of Marron and 17 who were sitting at the table. Marron looked so completely broken it broke Krillin and 18's heart to see her that way. 17 didn't seem to care at all, he actually looked proud of what he had done.

"Marron, how are you?" 18 said softly.

"Mom," she cried softly, "I wanna go home, please! I promised I have changed! Please take me home!"

"Marron," Krillin said, "you have to finish the rest of this. We can't bail you out anymore."

"Daddy, please, I'm so sorry," Marron sobbed.

"Sorry Marron we can't," Krillin said, "but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I never stopped loving you Marron, I'm disappointed and hurt beyond belief, and I don't think I could ever trust you again, but I love you."

Marron started sobbing as she got up from the table and ran into Krillin's arms. "Oh Daddy! I love you too! I'm so sorry."

"Can we find out already who's the father of the baby?" Vegeta said in annoyance.

"Vegeta don't ruin a father-daughter moment!" Bulma cried nudging his arm.

"I don't care about father-daughter moments woman, I just wanna know if that baby is my grandson!" Vegeta growled.

"I'll read them now," 18 said opening the letter with the results. Everyone leaned forward in suspense and 18 read aloud, "the father is, Trunks."

Trunks jumped up with glee and yelled out, "YES!"

Everyone cheered and hugged Trunks happily, expect for Vegeta who seemed aloof, but Bulma knew he was happy to hear that. Instead he walked to Krillin and shook his hand saying, "guess we share a grandson twerp."

"You can visit or take him whenever you want Vegeta," Krillin said. "We named him Erik. It means warrior."

Vegeta smiled. "I like it. When can I start training him?"

"VEGETA!"

THE END


End file.
